


Rare

by neurodivergentnerd



Series: UMY [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodivergentnerd/pseuds/neurodivergentnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you so much to christrottimus + dragestil + threeplusfire for beta reading this for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare

The warmth from the sun enveloped Trott in a haze of languid contentment and his brown skin shimmered in the rays of light that filtered through the leaves above. The cool breeze that had kicked up just a few minutes ago swept across his bare chest and he took a deep breath. 

Goosebumps raised on Trott’s back as strands of his long hair tickled his skin, Sips twining the locks expertly into a braid. When Trott had teased Sips, asking how he had learned to braid hair so well since he barely had any of his own, Sips had replied that he’d had a lot of practice from when he would braid his sisters’ hair.

Trott peered around lazily through his eyelashes before his gaze lit upon Ross. The gargoyle was fumbling with dandelions, attempting to follow Zoey’s instructions as she taught him how to make flower crowns. Trott could see the faint shimmer of the glamour that hid Ross’ horns and tail from mortal eyes.

The glamour seemed to sparkle even more in the bright sunlight and Trott idly wondered if he should strengthen it before mentally waving the thought off. He was too relaxed to do anything about it at the moment and he didn’t really care if the humans noticed anything odd.

Trott continued to watch Ross and Zoey, a soft smile curling the selkie’s lips. He would never get over how beautiful Ross was, both in appearance and in soul. Or whatever it was that gave the gargoyle a life and personality. Even with how crooked the Garbage Court was, Ross always had an air of innocence about him. A faint aura of curiosity and gentleness that made Trott even more fond of him. 

Trott himself was bitter and jaded, but Ross? Ross, though weighed down by the broken obligations of his past, had a much more positive outlook on life. The gargoyle loved deeply and absolutely, able to voice his feelings for his partners without a second thought. Something that both Trott and Smith had difficulties with.

At that moment, Ross happened to glance up and catch Trott’s soft gaze. He smiled openly at Trott, holding out the slightly bent flower crown proudly. Trott’s smile widened and he gave the gargoyle a thumbs up. Ross’ smile grew and he turned his attention back to Zoey, nodding at something she'd said. His large hands cradled the dandelion crown delicately as he got back to work.

Feeling a tug on his hair, Trott turned his head to peer at Sips, a brow quirked. However, the question on his tongue was cut off when Sips met his mouth with his own. The kiss was soft and slow, and Sips’ mouth tasted slightly of whatever cigarette he had just stubbed out.

As Sips pulled back, only the barest hint of a smile curved his lips. 

“I’m almost done, mermaid. Anything special you want done?”

Trott shook his head slightly. 

“Just a basic braid is fine. Thanks Sips.” 

Sips shrugged and turned his attention back to finish up the braid. 

Trott looked back over at Ross before noticing Smith approaching with a bag. Trott raised a hand and Smith quickened his pace slightly to reach the selkie. 

“Brought some grub.” 

Smith informed them as he settled himself on the ground catty-corner to Trott. He reached inside of the plastic bag to pull out warm burgers wrapped in foil. After handing them around, Smith unwrapped his own before biting into it, instantly spurting catsup down his front. Everyone burst into laughter as Smith wiped at his shirt with a thin napkin, cursing when it just smeared the condiment across the fabric.

Taking small bites of his own burger, Trott watched everyone dig in. Sips, having finished braiding Trott’s hair, had taken a seat between Trott and Ross. Ross was wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand before Sips interrupted him, dabbing at the gargoyle’s lips with a napkin. Zoey was chowing down on a veggie burger, Smith having been thoughtful enough for once to stay away from meat for her.

Trott glanced at Smith and caught him smiling fondly across at Ross and Sips. The kelpie noticed Trott staring at him and he raised a brow, a lecherous grin spreading across his rounded face. 

“Like what you see, mate?”

Trott shrugged. 

“Maybe I do, sunshine. Getting to watch my pretty boys just relax for once is quite pleasant.”

The kelpie’s gaze darkened slightly as he nodded. It had been a tough couple of months what with Kirin trying to provoke them. First he’d tried luring Ross into his toxic fold and then he’d sent thugs after Smith, whom Trott had dealt with mercilessly. Trott had left the remains outside of the sidhe lord’s shop as a warning to leave them the fuck alone. The selkie hoped it would make Kirin think twice before doing anything else for a while.

Smith shook his head free of dark thoughts, shrugging and leaning into Trott. He slid an arm around the smaller fae’s shoulders. 

“It _is_ nice to just be able to sit around and be lazy fucks for the first time in a while.” 

Smith squeezed Trott’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek, the selkie pressing into the kelpie. A second passed before Trott smirked.

“Not that you aren’t a lazy fuck most of the time already, Smith.” 

Smith bared his teeth and shoved at Trott, shouting insults through gritted teeth. Trott laughed as he fell over into Sips’ lap. Sips glanced down at him. 

“You’re gonna get my lunch all over you if you’re not careful, mermaid.”

Ross, having finished his own burger already, leaned over and rested his head against Trott’s knee, pointing his chin at the half-eaten burger in Trott’s hand.

“Are you going to finish that, Trott?”

Trott shook his head. The heat had erased most of his hunger. He handed the foil-wrapped burger to Ross before he ran his fingers through the gargoyle’s hair. He idly rubbed his thumb against one of the blue glass horns that jutted out of Ross’ forehead, just beneath his hairline. He spoke then, keeping his voice nonchalant.

“I love you guys.”

All conversation halted. After a moment, Zoey quietly pushed herself onto her feet, patting dirt off of her jean shorts. She caught Sips’ gaze and they nodded at each other before she walked off. The witch didn’t want to interrupt the rare declaration and whatever would follow. 

The others looked to Trott. He was peering out over the park, his eyes squinted slightly in the bright sunlight. There was silence for minute before Smith broke it.

“Yeah, Trott. We love you too, mate.”

Smith rested his hand on Trott’s knee and Ross’ joined it, the both of them leaning into the selkie. Trott could feel Ross' tail curl carefully around his ankle.

Sips wrapped an arm around Trott’s shoulders, resting his own hand across the Trott’s chest. He could feel Trott’s heart beat just a bit faster beneath his palm. He nudged his chin against Trott’s hair and remained quiet, knowing that the fae was going to continue speaking.

“Y’know.” 

Trott paused before pressing on. 

“You guys are my home.” 

He finally met Smith’s gaze then turned to Ross, his hand reaching up to rest on Sips’ forearm.

“I’d be lost without you. If anything ever happened to any of you...” 

Trott closed his eyes, swallowing as his carefully constructed composure fell. 

“I honestly don’t know what I would do.”

“Nothing’s going to happen, Trott.” 

Ross spoke up, sitting up and framing Trott’s face with his hands. The stone of his palms was cool against the selkie’s cheeks and Trott leaned into them, allowing his gaze to meet Ross’. The pure, unadulterated love that shone from those pretty stained glass blues put a knot in Trott’s throat. 

“We’ll all be okay, Trott.” 

Ross continued, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Trott’s cheekbones. 

“We are all going to be fine and we’ll stay together forever. I _promise_.” 

Smith leaned in and slipped an arm around Trott’s waist, giving it a squeeze. 

“Yeah mate. Like Ross said, we’re gonna be fine and we’re gonna stay together, no matter what.”

Sips said nothing, letting his touch do his talking as he pressed his lips against Trott’s temple. They were silent for a few minutes, just soaking in each others’ presence. Ross and Smith had clasped their free hands together, Ross’ other hand having gone to grip Trott’s. The sound of birdsong, rustling leaves, and far off chatter layered over the heavy-hearted yet comfortable quiet.

Trott then tugged Ross closer, kissing him softly before doing the same with Smith. He turned in Sips’ lap and kissed him last before smiling broadly at the three. A kelpie, a living statue, a mortal, and himself. It was an odd family, but it was _his_ , and he wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

“Alright.” 

Sips drawled, his voice monotonous and low as he lightly ran a hand up and down Trott’s back. 

“Smith, why didn’t you get any drinks, eh? My mouth’s dry as balls.”

“Sips, if your balls are dry, you need to get that looked at.”

“What kind of sonuvabitch doesn’t get drinks when he gets food, Smiffy?”

“He has a point, Smith.”

“Oh shut up, Ross.”

Smith pushed himself onto his feet, letting Trott’s braid slide over his palm, before brushing dirt off his rump. Ross followed suit, stretching so that his shirt raised slightly to show a sliver of pale skin just above the line of his trousers.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get something to drink.” 

Smith rested his hands on his hips, squinting as he looked down the street. He pointed at a building not too far down. 

“There, let’s get something from Tom’s. They’ve got a lot of shit to pick from and it’s pretty good.”

Trott stood, collecting his shirt from where it rested in his lap and pulling it on. He then held out a hand to help his king up.

“Wait guys.” 

Ross stooped over before straightening back up, making his way over to Trott and Sips before placing slightly misshapen dandelion flower crowns on both of their heads. He did the same to Smith and himself before smiling sweetly at them. 

“There. Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know in the comments! I'd super appreciate feedback on what you liked and what you think I should work on. Kudos would be awesome (but comments are much better, js :p). Any constructive criticism, suggestions, etc, are all very much welcomed. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have / have had a fantastic fucking day! xo


End file.
